


Slipping in the mud

by Foofy13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Kissing, M/M, Mud, No Plot, Slipping, Swearing just one word though, This is my first completed fic, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foofy13/pseuds/Foofy13
Summary: Remus ran up to Sirius, "What was that for??" He raised his voice a bit."Nothing's my problem.." Sirius looked away a low growl in his voice "Are you jealous again?!" Remus almost yelled but kept his voice down. "And what if i am?? He was getting so close to you!" Sirius looked right at him now





	Slipping in the mud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first completed fanfiction! I know it's short i'm not used to typing or writing stories haha.
> 
> Also sorry if I have any Grammar and/or Spelling mistakes!

Remus knew Sirius became jealous pretty easy, but he didn't think he would become jealous because of him just talking with a random guy about classes.  
Sirius walked down the halls, he was going to meet up with James and Lily in the common room. Sirius noticed Remus in the corner of his eye walking with another guy. He looked at them in shock for a few minutes before walking past them bumping into the guy walking next to Remus. "What the hell!?" The guy almost fell over but Sirius kept walking hands in his pockets grumbling. 

 

Remus ran up to Sirius, "What was that for??" He raised his voice a bit.  
"Nothing's my problem.." Sirius looked away a low growl in his voice "Are you jealous again?!" Remus almost yelled but kept his voice down. "And what if i am?? He was getting so close to you!" Sirius looked right at him now  
"We were talking about classes!" Sirius just ran away towards the common room. Remus ran into the common room after Sirius "Have anyone seen Sirius?" James and Lily looked up at him. "No." They said in union.  
"Shit.." He grumbled under his breath as he ran out again. 

Sirius needs to sit down and calm down. He decided to go to his favorite place to calm down, the tree or at least near it.  
Remus ran out of the doors towards the tree he knew Sirius went to if he needed too calm down, but it was raining. He suddenly saw nothing my black, he had slipped and smacked his face in the mud. He heard laughter.  
Sirius heard something falling or splashing in the mud. He walked over to the sound and saw Remus laying on the ground with his face planted to the ground. 

Laughter began to form and soon without knowing it he was laughing and clutching his stomach trying to breath.  
Remus looked up and saw Sirius laughing. He started laughing himself and got up. Sirius stopped laughing when someone kissed him stifling his laughter. He yelped and pushed him lightly "You're getting mud on my face!" He laughed and wiped his face. Remus grinned and stalked closer, Sirius' eyes widened "No, No no no no!" He turned around and ran away Remus ran after him laughing. Both of them fell and started to laugh even more, Sirius kissed his face. "I love you."  
Remus blushed and smiled "I love you too, you jealous dork."  
And they walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand.


End file.
